


en x en's bitch

by RubberDucky02



Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: Character Death, Implied Death, Other, weird asf shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25662520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubberDucky02/pseuds/RubberDucky02
Summary: im making a collage of reader x character because i want attention
Relationships: En x Reader, Kai x reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Us, both, in a big kitchen that seems to be the only room with only one mushroom accessory; the coo coo clock on the wall. En stands near the huge industrial style kitchen doors admiring me. I love mushroom soup, I could smell it from the apartments. I stand over the pot and I could surprisingly tell there were other vegetables other than mushrooms. Mostly mushrooms though; both edible and poisonous. 

Mushroommushrrom mushroom mush room mushroom en in is mush room mushroom mushroom en eats mushroom mush room room mush mushroom mush room mush mush mosh mush room room room room mush mushroom mushroom 

“Do you like the soup I’ve made for this special occasion” coming up behind me. En…  
He takes my hand gently. I blush because I'm embarrassed to be caught in his kitchen with the food he made himself. 

“Why don’t you taste, we’ll have more on our date. I promise.” Soothing my nerves. I open my mouth for the spoon in compliance. 

He entices me for a picnic. We leave together through the huge industrial kitchen doors, my hand within his. He takes me to a fairy circle with each individual mushrooms a different vibrant color. A dream comes true. It’s beautiful, we frolic in the fungal fields. We’re making memories. I’m having fun. 

The poison starts to circle in my arteries, making my vision blurry. My end, the only end I would’ve wanted. My unrequited lover taking my last breaths for his own. He loved me to the end. I couldn’t be happier. 

I become fertilizer for his mushrooms.


	2. Kai x Reader

En in his convertible celebrating a magic user holiday. En was assassinated with the masses watching. Men, women, children were forced to stand there in shock. It was not a pretty sight. In the devil news it said a cross eye had assassinated him with the most painful gun he could get his hands on. Only the gun was left behind, no other traces. It was theorized that there was a strange magic bullet that went through his head and out his ass into the carseat. 

In the next street over. me and Kai were having an ice cream date. Kai was in his normal emo attire. 

“How was work babe.” he casually asks me, it was cute seeing him say such a normal phrase with his scary appearance. “The usual. The people in Hole like to keep their head down while I serve them.” He smiles a little bit. 

I show him a spoon full of vanilla ice cream for him to bite off of, with a smug smile. He bites my spoon staring into my eyes… He’s got such intense eyes, but I think they’re cute. We both continue to eat. 

Because he has a following and seen as a professional in his work, I sometimes catch myself being nervous. Maybe changing the way I sit or fiddling with my hands anxiously. I have my hands on the table and I shift in my seat. 

He grabs one of my hands. I blush and reciprocate this small affection he rarely gives. Turning my hand over to grab his hand and brush my thumb over his big hands. Mine are so small compared to his… 

I remember when it first began with us. He wrote a love letter for me at my workplace and left it there with his landline number. His order was weird because for a big boss he didn’t want much more than just a lowly cheeseburger. Nobody at the time really knew him except that he was the Crosseye Boss. He; like everyone else, kept their head down. He gave me his name with his love letter. Kai. 

Hello. 

I’m writing this on your napkins because I am enamored with you. I would kill for you. Do not leave your private space. Relax and nurture your mood and self. I am serious-- Call me   
XXX-XXX-XXXX

Very romantic. 

I didn’t fall for him for his letter. But I was curious. So I called him after I got home and he arranged a date. I fell in love with his actions. 

He wasn't around much but when he was he was very kind. I watched him sometimes with his subordinates and he was very confident in his abilities. He was never open about his past or feelings. 

I focus back onto his face. Always so serious. 

“How have you been Kai?” I really want to know why he asked me out on this date. As far as I know I didn’t see any special events coming up. Instead of answering me, he leaned back into his chair. 

“Nothing important,” In his gritty voice I’ve learned to love “I just wanted to take you out on a nice date.” 

We spend some more time just sitting together and me mostly talking about working and him listening. He doesn’t say any specifics to his work, he says it’s confidential to even his next in line. 

Before I know it he has to leave me for his work. I say goodbye to him and he kisses me gently with his mouth that feels and smells like the tar from his lungs from years of smoking went into his mouth at that moment. He’s not into the whole public displays of affection so this was a surprise. I almost didn’t notice his breath. 

He leaves with his ice cream half eaten and paid for both of us.


End file.
